


Concealing the Truth

by Moonykins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Insecurities, M/M, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, chubby Stephen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/pseuds/Moonykins
Summary: Stephen uses a spell to conceal his weight gain from Tony.  But when he passes out in battle because he's having trouble breathing, how will Tony react to the truth?





	Concealing the Truth

Stephen landed gracefully on the ground beside Tony, whose suit was retracting into its nanotech housing unit. The moment his feet touched down, his outfit shifted from his robes to a casual t-shirt and jeans. The cloak transfigured itself into a scarf and wrapped itself around Stephen’s neck before going limp and doing its best attempt at being normal fabric.

Tony had tasked Peter with the job of dropping the Villain of the Week (Trademark pending) off at the station (the teenager was more than happy with this decision). Stephen was thankful he didn’t have to do it since he had other issues to concern himself with in the current moment.

Though it appeared to be a perfectly normal outfit to the human eye, Stephen’s clothes were anything but. He had placed a spell on his entire wardrobe to help bind him and hide the fact that he had been steadily gaining weight. It had gotten to the point that it was easily visible through his clothes and Stephen could no longer stand it. He had a paunch of a belly without the spells he had placed on his clothes—one that hung over the waistband of his pants and rounded out from the rest of him. He hadn’t gained it anywhere else, so other spells such as to conceal weight gain in his face and chin weren’t needed.

It wasn’t anything dramatic, but it was a big deal to him. Stephen was hiding himself from the world, and more importantly, from Tony. The two had been dating ever since The Snap had been reversed and Tony’s engagement to Pepper had faded away (they were still good friends). One thing Tony had fallen in love with was Stephen’s body. It was for that reason that Stephen needed to hide himself. Tony couldn’t know anything had changed with him.

The voices around him sounded far away and Stephen’s vision blurred. The spell wasn’t perfect by any means. It worked the same way a particularly good binder would and it was currently busy stealing his breath. He tried to focus on what the Avengers around him were saying, but he was getting tunnel vision and the voices sounded like they were underwater.

He took a deep breath, hoping to force air into his lungs, but it only made his vision swim that much more. Luckily the others around him didn’t seem to notice. What they did notice, however, was Stephen pitching forward the second darkness took him over and he passed out into Tony’s arms.

Tony had been in the process of asking Stephen if he was okay when the wizard fainted. Evidently, he was not okay. He had taken several hard hits during their battle but Tony couldn’t find any visible signs of injury on him. In the end he had decided to take Stephen back to his penthouse which was closer than the Sanctum. Besides, Stephen had half of his things at Tony’s already. He would be comfortable.

Once inside, Tony set Stephen down on the bed to look him over more thoroughly. It was then that he realized that Stephen’s breathing was shallow. His lungs didn’t appear to be filling up with enough air, almost as if something was constricting him.

Grabbing his shirt, Tony pulled it up and over Stephen’s head—and was greeted with a shock. A big, round belly spilled forth from the fabric, filling out quite nicely from Stephen’s usually thin form. It rounded out above him, though it appeared to be the only thing about the sorcerer that was pudgy. The rest of Stephen remained lithe as it had ever been, minus his pecs which were ridiculously muscled, much like his arms. His stomach, however, had increased greatly in size. It was large enough that Tony felt he could use it as a pillow—not that he was going to. He wasn’t even going to touch it. He was just going to admire it from afar.

Stephen’s breathing had returned to normal and Tony let out a sigh of relief. His eyes traveled back down to that belly. How had he not noticed it before?

A spell. Stephen had put a spell on the shirt. That was why the stomach surged forward the moment Tony had removed it. Which meant that Stephen was hiding it from him.

Tony worried his bottom lip, unable to take his eyes off his boyfriend’s stomach. He had gained a bit of weight recently as well, but not enough to match Stephen by any means. Still, Tony hadn’t felt the need to hide it. Why should he when he looked the way he did? Even if he were fat he would still be fabulous.

Did Stephen think Tony would love him any less if he found out he gained weight? Did he think he would leave him? Or maybe it was a personal problem. Either way, Tony was determined to show Stephen just how much he cared for him no matter what he weighed.

“Mmnn…”

Tony’s eyes snapped up and he was met with a pair of green-blue wizard eyes. He smiled gently. “Morning, sleepyhead.”

Stephen blinked. “What–” His eyes fell and he noticed the absence of his shirt. Scrambling, Stephen grabbed one of the blankets from the bed and used it to cover himself. But the damage had already been done. Tony had seen.

“Steph, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not.” Stephen shook his head and looked anywhere but at Tony. “I’ve been using spells to hide it. When you removed my shirt—”

“Your spell was the reason you passed out.” Tony broke in, voice firm. “It was too strong. You were having a hard time breathing.”

“Then I’ll have to adjust it.”

“No.” Tony shot back, voice the least bit argumentative. He gestured to Stephen’s stomach. “If it’s to hide this from me, I’ve already seen it. I don’t mind.”

Slowly, Stephen’s gaze met Tony’s own. Tony noted the blush that had spread to Stephen’s ears. “You…don’t?”

Tony smiled and shook his head. “May I?” His hand reached out to grab hold of the blanket. He waited for Stephen’s scarred hands to release it before he pulled it away and threw it to the ground. In an instant, Tony had his hands on Stephen’s warm, plush stomach. He felt around, a blush rising up his neck and cheeks as he poked and prodded the flesh. He could hear Stephen making little noises above him, but Tony was far too busy lowering himself to kiss at the belly in his hands.

“T-Tony…” Stephen gasped, his hands fisting themselves in brown hair.

“Fuck,” Tony breathed, nipping at the skin around Stephen’s bellybutton. “You’re gorgeous, Stephen.”

It was at that moment that Stephen’s brain gave himself a 404 error. There was no way he heard that correctly. Tony Stark did not just tell him that even though he was fat he was still gorgeous. And Tony Stark definitely was not biting at his stomach, sucking the pliant flesh into his mouth, and leaving little bruises all over his skin. Nor was he gripping his love handles to hold him in place.

Maybe he had heard correctly.

Tony lifted his head after sucking one more hickey into Stephen’s belly. “Is it completely selfish of me to have a thing for you like this? Because fuck, Steph, I have a thing for you like this.”

Stephen had been about to reply when he felt something hard brushing against his thigh. His eyes widened and he stared at Tony in shock. “You’re not lying.”

Tony didn’t even bother shaking his head. “I’m not lying.”

“I like it too,” Stephen admitted, moaning when Tony pinched the puppy fat around his hips harshly. “It…feels good…to be touched like this.”

A wicked grin spread across Tony’s face. It took all of a second for Tony to pounce of Stephen, crushing their lips together. They kissed heatedly, all the while Tony kept hold of Stephen’s lovehandles.


End file.
